I'llBeYourBestKeptSecretAndYourBiggestMistake
by DreamsDoComeTrue
Summary: What happens when you put a Malfoy and a Weasley together? I guess you'll just have to read to find out...Rated M for later chapters. DG HP RHr GB maybe...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone Sorry about the late updates. I have another story on here with this exact name and chapters but the thing kept messin up and wouldnt let me add a chapter on and is saying I have no stories on here what-so-ever sooooo I had to start over. Sorry once again but I also did some editing to my chapters. Well hope you enjoy! 

A/N: I don't own any Harry Potter charactors. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. But you knew that already didn't ya...

* * *

FIRST STEP

"Ginny! Ginny snap out of it!" Screamed Ron, Ginny's annoyingly loud older brother. She had been sleeping in her room and had just gotten to sleep about an hour ago.

"What do you want Ronald?" Ginny asked, obviously annoyed at her brother.

"We have to get ready! We're going to be late if we don't get a move on!" He screamed.

"What are you talking about? Today's SATURDAY Ronald, we don't have anything to do today, trust me, I made sure I checked." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well ex-cuse me! You seem to have forgotten that today is someones birthday I'm guessing." He replyed in a harsh tone.

"What are you talking about? And of course I'm grouchy! I just got woke up after only a hour of sleep!" She screamed, not caring who heard her.

"Ginny, it's 12:15 in the afternoon! You needed to get up anyways! But like I was saying earlier, today's Harry's birthday and he wanted you to come to lunch with us." He said, mumbling the last part still trying to figure out why Harry would ask his little sister to go out with them.

Ginny sighed. "Tell him I'll be down in a little bit. Where are we going anyway so I know how to dress?" She asked stumbling out of bed.

"Somewhere in Diagon Alley, don't worry about it being to fancy, just wear jeans and a T-shirt, that should be fine." He said casually.

"You got it!" She roled her eyes. After showering and casting a simple hair-drying spell on her hair, she applyed her black eyeliner and light pink blush. She walked to her closet and began to browse through it. 'this is just a little to shiny and this is just a little too stylish' she complained. She finally just decided on some hip huggers and a black shirt that hugger her curves in just the right places. She pulled up her hair and headed for the door. After decenting from the stairs she screamed to the boys that she was done and headed over to the fireplace eager to get out of the house.

"Coming! Wow, you girls take FOREVER to get ready. Does it REALLY take THAT long to shower and put on your clothes? I mean, bloody hell, you people take all day in those rooms of yours!" Ron commented. Harry just shook his head.

"You know mate, your not really as smart as you make yourself out to be. You know girls have to put on their faces before they can leave, otherwise we wouldn't have anything to look at!" Harry exclaimed laughing. Ginny punched him in the arm.

"Oh shut up you bloody prats. Your just mad because you can't look as good as this!" She protested, swaying her hand over her body and steping into the fireplace.

"Got that right" Harry mumbled.

"What was that mate?" Ron asked eyeing the man with his eyebows quirked up.

"Nothing!" He choked out and steped in the fireplace with Ginny and took a hand full of floo powder and screamed DIAGON ALLEY! and they dissapeared into the flames. Ron soon following after.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. This is the first Fanfic I've ever writen and I just made it out of bordom..haha so review please and tell me what you think! THANKS! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter Two

* * *

DRAGON

As Ginny landed she couldn't help but wonder where they were going to go considering there weren't many good places around there to eat. She looked around for a bit tryin to see if they had put in a new eating place lately that she hadn't heard of before. Carefully skimming the shops making sure she didn't miss anywhere, she spotted a place she certainly hadn't seen last time she was there. It was called 'Dragon'. For some reason that had sounded familiar to Ginny but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it reminded her of. Harry soon spoke up interupting her thoughts.

"Hey, when Ron gets here tell him I'll meet him at Dragon in 5. I have to go pick something up from Florrish and Blotts." Harry said while hurrying off in the other direction.

"Harry! Wait! Your going in the wrong direction!" Ginny screamed. But he was already gone. "Well isn't this just wonderful. I'm stuck here by myself untill Ron finally shows up even though that might not be any time soon considering he gets lost all the time! Stupid idiot acts like he was never taught to talk properly!" She said leaning back against a nearby wall. Just then Ron came flying out of the fireplace.

"Oi that hurt! They really should make softer landings for this type of stuff, it leaves some nasty bruises!" Ron screamed tryin to brush invisable ashes off his shirt.

"Uhh ok...but we gotta meet Harry at Dragon in 5. He says he's going to Florish and Blotts but he went the total opposite way of it. Do you know where he could be going?" Ginny asked steping around to face her brother and raising an eyebrow.

"He uhh...well he kinda...sorta..uhh how do I put this..he-went-to-meet-up-with-Pancy." Ron finally babbled out. Ginny glared at him and tilted her head to the side.

"Yea, right, and I go out with Draco Malfoy..." Ginny said roling her eyes.

"I don't remember me ever dating a weasel. It can't be me your talking about." Said a voice behind her. Ginny spun around to see no other than Draco Malfoy. At his side were Blaise, Pansy, and Harry. Blaise was smirking at Draco's comment and Pansy was glaring at Ginny for her comment. The story behind that was Harry and Pancy had started talking soon after Harry had graduated from Hogwarts and finally defeated Voldemort. Pansy had switched to the good side along with Draco and Blaise. They lost alot of family respect and friends doing so but they didn't feel it was that important to them after coming to realize that no matter if they had stayed with Voldemort and his crew, they would have lost anyways. And Pansy also hated being bossed around and that was exactly what Voldemort was good at. So she ditched the old bastard and started to hang out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Soon after she left, Draco and Blaise did the same and joined in too. Harry and Pansy had hooked up that summer on Pansy's 18th birthday. But, unfortunitly,Ginny didn't know about all this and Pansy thought it was the right time to inform her of it.

"Well it looks like we have a new couple everyone!" Harry screamed. Noone seemed to think it was too funny though. Ginny just stood there looking dumb-struck. Ron was turning red from embarrassment for Harry's sake. Pansy was glaring daggers at Ginny for accually thinking something like that could never happen, and Draco was standing there looking at Ginny with a smirk on his face about the last comment she had made about him and her. To him though, that didn't sound too bad. 'Ginny and Draco...that kind of has a ring to it.' He thought. 'Wait...did I just say Ginny and Draco? As in...Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy...as...a couple? Oh bloody hell...I've officially gone mad..' He thought with a smugged look on his face. She had grown over the summer though. Her breast were at least to a 36C from what he could tell and she had a very good figure. Her curves where in just the right spots and her butt had gotten bigger and firmer from the looks of it. He was soon interupted from his thoughts when he heard her screaming.

"Not bloody likely!" Ginny finally managed to scream. 'unfortunitly for me' She thought.

"I was only kidding! Geez Gin chill out. It was just a joke." Harry exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Well I didn't find it very funny! And when did this happen!" She asked pointing back and forth from Pansy to Harry. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" She asked looking from Harry to Ron.

"Uhh well Gin, you see, we didn't think.."Harry started but was soon cut off by Pansy.

"Why does it matter? Is it really THAT hard to believe that someone like me and someone like Harry would hook up? Well get use to it hunny because we did and there is NOTHING you can do about it. You might not like me and I defenitly don't like you but I do love him and that's all that matters so if you don't like it then you can leave because I know I sure in the hell aint leavin him on his birthday just because poor Ginny doesn't like it.." Pansy was now about 2 inches from Ginny's face.

"Pansy, I didn't mean to offend you when I said that, it's just, noone ever told me that you two had started talking and all that and I just remember how you two hated eachother back in school and when Ron said that he was meeting you somewhere I thought he was saying it as a joke. I really didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry if it hurt you." Ginny appologized. She usually would have gone back off on a girl if she would of screamed at her like that but she really didn't find no use in fighting with Pansy because god forbid that girl never lets anything go and always gets the last word anyways. Also the fact that it was Harry's birthday and she didn't want to start anything with Harry's GIRLFRIEND on his BIRTHDAY. That wouldn't of been very pleasent.

"Oh..." Is all Pancy could say.

"But that still doesn't mean I like it. Considering I only know you by how you USE to be and how you USE to be wasn't exactly my favorite. You see, I kind of have bitchfobia, where I don't like bitches, at all. So you will still have to prove yourself trust worthy around me or else you better expect it to be a living hell." Ginny whispered in her ear as she passed.

"Haha gotcha." Pansy said with a small laugh. Draco stood back watching this whole episode. 'Had Ginny really just threatened Pansy like that and got away with it?' he thought. 'Wow...this should be an interesting day'. At that, the gang headed off tward Dragon.

"This is amazing!" Ginny gasped as she walked into the restaurant. Everything was in green and silver. The walls were green and had a silver boarder around the top and bottom edges of the walls. There was a long snake drawing going all along the middle of the wall paper with the head starting at the front counter and going all around the restaurant back untill it reached back to the counter. The tables were green with silver chairs to go with them. There was a bar in the far corner painted silver with green lights along the top. It was sort of dark in there but not too dark to where you couldn't see what you were eating. It was all around amazing. Draco let out a chuckle.

"And you wanna know the best part?" He asked. Ginny just looked at him questionly. "I own it!" He winked.

* * *

Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh good ole Chapter Three...ahem yea right.

* * *

BLOODY WOMEN "You...own this?" Ginny asked unbelieveingly. Draco just laughed again. 

"Yea, it's nothing big, just a little place I like to hang out and be able to cook for people." He responded with a small shrug.

"You cook?" Ginny asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, what...never heard of a man that can cook? Well, I can. And I'm pretty damn good at it too if I do say so myself.." he said holding up his hand to his chest with an exagerated look on his face.

"Now don't go gettin all high and mighty just yet Malfoy...we haven't got to try your food yet and you never know if I just might not like it." Ginny said giving him a playful look.

"Well then you just might have to try it then won't you..."he smirked walking to a nearby table and getting them seated. "Well I'll be right back then with your food. Is there anything you all would like to order special? If not I'll pick it out for you and I swear you won't be upset with my choice." he adressed already turning to walk away thinking that noone could possibly want anything special.

"Accually.." Ginny said looking through the menu. Draco suddenly stopped in this tracks. He turned around slowly and gave Ginny a questionable look. "I think I would like to try your Groco Menous Meal please." She said slowly, making sure she said it right so that he understood what she wanted. She was trying to challenge him in any way she could just to see if she could mess up his perfect little ego he had. Draco looked around nervously.

"Uhh okay is...that it?" He asked walking backwards slowly toward the kitchen. "Ok good" he added racing off to the kitchen before anyone could ansewr. 'How am I going to do this? She would order the most complicated meal on the menu. Geez, that woman must have a big appitite. Either that..or she's trying to make me mess up so that she can win. She wants me to look like a complete fool in front of my whole restaurant. Well...she's not going to get away with that too easy.' He thought to himself. After that last thought, he began making Ginny's meal she requested. After what seemed like forever, he finally finished the meal and was on his way out to bring it to her. He made sure he was being extra careful so that he wouldn't trip over anything and drop the whole plait and ruin it. That would of just been a waste of time making that if all he was going to do is drop it. He finally made it down to the table.

"Hmmm well lookie here, it looks like he accually did it. Lets just hope it taste better than it looks." Ginny said with a face of disgust.

"Oh trust me, it will" He Draco said stepping back to watch her eat the meal that took him enternity to make. She pulled her fork up and took the first bite. Draco was shaking with nervousness, going over the everything that needed to be added making sure he didn't forget anything.

"mmm" was all Ginny could say. Draco looked at her questionably. 'Was that a good mmm or a bad mmm' he wondered. He stood there rocking back and forth biting his bottom lip. "Not bad Malfoy, must say, as much as I don't want to admit it, it's delicious. Good job. Now, are you going to get everyone else there food or are you just going to stand there and watch me eat it?" She asked eyeing his suspicously.

"Err yea sorry everyone, forgot about that. Is there anything special you want?" He asked looking around at everyone. Harry was looking through the menu along with Blaise and Pancy.

"No it's ok bring me what you want. I know your good at this so anything will be good." Blaise responded. Harry was shaking his head.

"Yea same here Draco." Harry said.

"Sounds good." Pancy responded.

"Okay I'll be right out then." Draco said before running off to the back. When he got to the kitchen he dropped in the nearest seat and put his head in his hands. 'Whoah that was a close one' he thought. What if Ginny wouldn't of liked it? That would of ruined everything. She probably would of made a big scene just to prove Draco bad at something for once. She had always done it at school when they had classes together. She had been bumped up a year in school and was put in some of the same classes and him. He couldn't exactly say he minded considering he got to pick on her all the time during class. But whenever he would get something wrong, she would always let everyone know about it and rub it in his face. But that was barely ever, he always was top in his classes along with Hermione. His little secret to that though was that he got let off easy. He barely ever attended class and when he did he wouldn't know anything that had been going on so he would have to try to see if he could catch on. Knowing him and how much he didn't care about school, he would never pay attention and always flunk his assignments. But considering he was a slytherin and everyone liked him or was scared of him, he got away with everything and always passed with flying colors. Hermione was different though, she was always top at her classes from her smarts. She had the brains and she was proud of it. She would always get everything right and when she didn't she would go hide somewhere and cry from being so mad at herself for missing something. But of course, she would always get a good grade no matter what. All the teachers loved her and she even helped Madame Pomfry in the hospital wing with per healing potions. And the thing that suprised Draco the most was that she had ended up with Ron. That was the last person he'd expect her to be with. Now that he thought about it, everyone seemed to be in the dating game back in Hogwarts except him.

He was the only one out of all the people he knew that wasn't ever in a relationship. Sure, he would go have some fun with girls and just screw them, but he'd never hang around long enough to accually get to know the girl and maybe even date her. He just always used girls to his advantages and take their innocence and just dump them back on the corner. The main person he always knew he had though was Pansy. But know Harry has her and as much as he hated it, he knew that if he ever messed with her Harry WOULD and COULD kick his ass. Not that he would anyways. He always thought Ginny was kind of cute too but he knew beter than to talk to her. The Weasleys arent exactly on good terms with the Malfoys. And he wasn't about to test their powers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the table!

"Wow, this is really some amazing stuff!" Ginny said with her mouth full of food. Everyone around her just looked at her with a disgusted look on their faces.

"Ginny, do us all a favor and keep your mouth CLOSED while your eating" Harry said with a twisted face. Ginny just laughed and stuck out her tongue to show him what exactly was in there. "Your disgusting!" he said throwing his napkin at her, hitting her dead in the mouth. While all this took place, Pansy was laughin histerically in her seat, nearly falling out when Ginny stuck her tongue out. Blaise just looked at her like she was crazy but soon started right up with Pansy as soon as Harry hit her with the napkin. Draco was out the door from the kitchen just in time to see the napkin go flying across the table.

"Hey watch where your throwing stuff. This is a fancy restaurant and I don't need you making a big scene so that people will start complaining about all the noise and getting hit with some damn napkins 'cuz stupid ass over heredoesn't know how to be nice!" Draco said with a scowl, mostly toward Harry, while giving them each their plates.

"Wow, impressive Malfoy, you accually got to the table without tripping, AND you got the orders right. AMAZING!" Ginny said after she finally managed to swallow her food. He gave her a dirty look that looked as if it could mean "fuck you" but then again who knew with that one..he always looked evil. Ginny sometimes wondered if he had anything to do with the killing of Surius Black, but then again why would he go after him and not just Harry, knowing he was there with him most of the time. 'Oh well thought, things are over know and even if he was with the Death Eaters, they're gone now and there isn't anything to worry about now, and he switched to the good side before the fight and helped us win the war, so there's nothing to complain about now' she thought to herself.

"Thanks weaslette, I'm flattered you took the time to observe me and my work!" Draco resonded. 'HA!' He thought. 'That girl has some serious attitude problems with me...I kinda like it..' He seated himself next to Ginny and just stared at her.

"Do you mind not staring, your kinda scaring me. And besides, you got sauce on your nose" Ginny said smirking at how adorable he looked with his head on his left hand, him turned toward her, and a tad bit of sauce on his nose. "your so sexy"

"What did you say?" Draco asked bringing his head off his hand, giving her a sideways glance. She began to look around getting a little wide eyed. 'Shit what am I going to say now?'

"I said your so messy." She said wiping the sauce from his nose with the napkin Harry threw at her. 'Your so sexy...what the hell?'

"Uhh thanks" Draco said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Suddenly he let out a little laugh. "For a second there I thought you said 'your so sexy'. Ginny felt the hot blood creaping up her neck to her cheeks, giving them light pink tent.

"You and your bloody obsession with your damn self. The last thing we need is for someone to help boost that humungo (yes I said HUMUNGO... if you don't like it then tuff) ego of yours."Ginny huffed, standing and leaving the restraunt.

"Good job Draco, real smooth!" Blaise said sarcastically holding up two thumbs. Harry was glaring daggers at Draco.

"You better go find her and appologize before I'm done eating otherwise your dead..." Harry threatened, holding up his steak knife with the point near Dracos chest.

"What I do?" Draco asked looking at Pancy in complete ignorance.She just shrugged and went back to eating. "Bloody women and their bloody mood swings" he huffed before turning and heading back to the kitchens to get his cloak and raced out to go find Ginny.

* * *

Sry it took so long. It's not really the best but o well, I just figured I'd hurry and write more before people lose interest if you haven't already. THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLZ! Oh and plz if it's flames, plz try to make them nice...thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four! I hope you like it!

Move Along

As soon as Draco got out of the door, he broke out into a run, going so fast he almost tripped over his own feet. Finally, stopping to catch his breath, he looked around. He couldn't see Ginny anywhere. "Ginny! GINNY!" he screamed. Still looking around frantically trying to spot her out in the crowd, he began to think of somewhere she might have went. 'Her house maybe but I have NO idea where the hell that bloody girl lives. I know she's not at her mothers house 'cause that's just too far away for her to get there THAT quickly. Where in the hell could she be? What did I even say to make her this damn upset anyways? The only thing I said was what I THOUGHT I heard her say.' he thought to himself, crossing the street to go look in some nearby clubs. 'Lets try Charley's Night Club(Yes its made up but I can't think of anything else right now) After looking around for what seemed like hours, he thought it would be best to stop and think before he continued to look for her. "Where would I go if I was a weasel.." he said aloud.

"The same place a farret would go," said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Ginny leaning up against the building wall.

"Oh and that would be?", he asked, walking a little closer to her trying to catch his breath, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I don't know you tell me. Your the farret here," she replied, pushing off the wall and walking towards him as well. They both kept walking untill they were about three feet away from each other. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there with Harry and your little friends?" Ginny asked with a rather hateful look.

"I came looking for you since you desided it would be cute to stomp out of the restaurant like a bloody mad woman, therefore, making me come get you and apologize for god knows what and what was that look for?" Draco said with a confused look at his face. "You know, I didn't tell you to come look for me. So that was all you. Or Harry, considering you don't really have much of a heart to just run out apologizing to people on your own," she stated, all the while poking him in the chest making him back up a step with each poke.  
"Okay look here Weasel, I didn't come looking for you to fight with you. I came to apologize to you but I guess since that isn't good enough for you I'll just go back home. What in the hell did I say to make you so mad anyways?" Draco asked while walking forward covering over her, making her back up untill finally her back was, once again, against the building.

"It's not what you said but how you said it. I mean what's with all the 'oh I'm so hot' and 'any girl that doesn't want me is obviously not a girl, but then again I mean I'm so sexy I even attract men' shit? Get a grip. Because honestly, I don't find you all that attractive. I don't really find men that look at themselves in the mirror all day and take longer than me to get ready attractive." She said with final poke, pushing him out just enough for her to get away from the wall. Ginny started to walk back to the restaurant but before she could get to the edge of the sidewalk, he grabbed her arm.

"You know, I use to think you were so nice and sweet and smart. But obviously I was wrong," he was staring her right in the eyes this time. Suddenly he lifted his head up and released her arm. "I kind of like the new you, cuz the niceness and smartness and the friendliness was so damn annoying." Ginny couldn't help but laugh. He looked back down at her giving her a playful smirk. "So does this mean you forgive me?" She just looked at him. She couldn't help but notice how his hair fell a little in this eyes and how his eyes and hair glittered in the moonlight. It was almost, dare she say, sexy?

"Yeah I guess. After all, you did come out and get me which is suprising and there's really no use in fighting with you about your looks because I know for a fact that no matter what I say, you'll always think the same," She finally replied.

"Good, because I wasn't going to apologize," He said looking at her with that emotionless mask he always seems to put on whenever he's in a weird situation.

"Well good because if that would of happened, then I might not of been able to forgive you," She crossed her arms in front of her and looked down at her feet.

"Oh and why is that?" Draco asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I probably would of died from shock, therefore making it impossible to say your forgiven," she stated. When she looked at him again to wink at him, she noticed that he had stopped walking and was a little ways behind her. His faced was all scrunched up like he had just smelled something really nasty. She turned and looked at him and gave him alittle smile. "What?"

"Well thanks alot." He said, walking to catch back up with her. She let out a little laugh.

"Well considering your a Malfoy, I guess you got the exception." She was looking at her feet again.

"Well considering your a Weasley, I guess it would only be right for you to passout aftering hearing the words 'I'm sorry' from a Malfoy." Draco suddenly stopped again. Ginny turned and looked at him with her head slanted slightly to the side. "Why'd you stop?" She asked.

"Because we're back at the restaurant." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," was all she could say. She gave him a little smile and with that they both walked back into the restaurant.

Chapter Four peoples! woohoo! It's finished! Well I hope you liked it. REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter FIVE. Sorry about the bad spelling and the horrible typing. I was in a hurry to write that chapter because I had to be somewhere but I was bored and had a little time to type up a chapter before I went so that you wouldn't get too bored with the story. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! You all are awesome! Who ever knew a story like mine could get such comments...ha!

Chapter Five-What did you just say?

Ginny and Draco went right over to the table that Harry, Blaise, Pancy, and Ron were currently sitting at. Harry was the first to look up at the pair. "So you accually found her?" he asked, looking directly at Draco, giving him a slight smile.

"So you noticed.." Draco responded. Ginny couldn't help but notice the way his hair fell in front of his face everytime he looked down. 'Come to think of it, he does look different from the last time I saw him.' She thought to herself. Draco did have a new look. He no longer had his slicked back long hair he always had during school. It was now hung loosely to about right above his ear. He had longish bangs the was sexily styled to the side of his forhead, and the stray hair covered the other side, making no part in his hair. The top looked like someone just ruffed it up, giving it a very natural look. 'You can finally see his handsome face' she thought.

Draco knew Ginny had been watching him. He didn't care though. He liked the attention he was getting from her. When he would look back at her, he would always see her face get all bunched up, like she was thinking of something. 'She's probably thinking about how bad she knows she wants me and just how long she thinks it's going to take to come out and tell me. Not that she needs to, I already know she wants me. Who wouldn't with a body like mine and this oh so sexy face.' he thought. The thought itself made him smirk. 'I think it's time to embarrass the little Weasel' he concluded. "You know, it's not nice to stare." He stated simply, rather loudly though so that everyone heard him.

Ginny finally snapped out of her trance and glared at him. "I wasn't staring at you Malfoy." She hadn't noticed she had been staring at him for that long. She just couldn't seem to take her eyes off him for some reason. 'I must be getting desprit, staring at Malfoy like that, I think I've gone mental!' her thoughts screamed at her. He let out a little chuckle.

"Oh is that right? Then what do you call it?" he crossed his arm, looking at her skeptically.

"I don't know what your talking about," she shrugged.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about" he said, looking her up and down.

She sighed. "I was just trying to figure out what it is everyone sees in you. Obviously not much." she mumbled all the while looking down at her nails, in an attempt to avoid his eyes.

"Ha, ha, well that's more than you can say."

Ginny let out a loud howl. "Oh really?"

"Yes WEASEL, really." Draco stated back, never once taking his eyes off of her.

"Okay, you can think that, but I bet you all the money in the world, that by the end of this month, I can make you fall in love with me." she said, finally looking up to meet his eyes. Draco just stared, open-mouthed at her. 'Did she really just say that...' he asked himself. 'Did I really just say that?' she thought, shocked at her own choice of words. Suddenly, he stood up straighter, glared at her, and said, 'Your on," before turing on his heels, and walking out of the restaurant.  
-  
Sorry for it being so short. With school it's kind of hard to update constantly. And I haven't had much time to do anything on the computer lately because I've been out. This chapter kind of sucked but REVIEW anyways and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS! LUV YAS!  
SAMMIEJEAN 


End file.
